Little White Lies
by sophie-ydw-i
Summary: High school bad boy, Ryder, cheats on both Victoria Vega and Carly Shay - After a couple of months of cheating he thinks it's going well, but it doesn't always end well when you build your life around little white lies, Ryder learns this the hard way. No significant spoilers to the respective shows. *oneshot*


**Hey guys! Please consider that this is my first ever story here on fanfiction. It would be great if you could leave a review if you like this one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either iCarly or Victorious, sadly.**

* * *

I'm dating two different girls and I love it! I constantly have someone to be with... they'll never discover each other. One lives in Seattle, a student at Ridgeway High and one lives in LA, a student at Hollywood Arts.

"Hello, handsome," said my beautiful half latina girlfriend, Victoria Vega. "Hey, baby girl," I replied, wrapping my arms around her waist and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

It's a shame, Tori is more attractive than my other girlfriend... yet, the other one is a better kisser. I'm flying over to Seattle next weekend; I have already come up with a lie about why I'm flying to a different state, she will hopefully believe my dad has a business trip and we're going with him.

"Ryder? Do you want to come round mine this Sunday? My mum is cooking us a turkey dinner, it would be lovely if you could come!" Tori said with a bright smile. She quickly added, "Maybe we could even have some... alone time." This time her tone changed, she was more flirtatious, adding a subtle wink.

*Gulp*

I try to think of a way to say this...

"Tori, I can't... I'm going away this weekend, out to Seattle. It's another one of my dad's business trips, sorry!" I quickly replied, rushing my words.

"Oh, well that's a shame. One question though?" Tori mumbled, her happiness dropping.

"Yes, baby girl?" I smiled nervously, wondering what the heck she wants to ask me, she can be so needy and curious sometimes...

"Why are your dad's business trips always to Seattle?" she said with a concerned look on her perfect face.

"Well," I started, only to be cut off by...

"Oh my god, are you cheating on me, Ryder? Do you not love me? Am I not good enough for you?" she cried, her voice cracking slightly. She suddenly burst into tears. I pulled her closer to me, hugged her tight. "No, baby girl, I'm not sure why you would think that. I don't know why my father's business trips are always in Seattle but they are. I'd never cheat on you, Tori Vega; you're the love of my life, the apple of my eye..." I said. I kissed the top of her head as we cuddled there.

_Cliché_, I know.

Little does she know everything that I just said was little white lies, all building up to a great big secret... and that secret is my second girlfriend, the gorgeous Carly Shay and I really do try to avoid her older brother.

* * *

On Saturday morning, 7AM I land at Seattle airport. I get a taxi back to the regular hotel I stay at when I visit Carly. Sadly, this time my parents had to come with me so they are in the hotel as well, they are site seeing around this part, I have to make sure they don't see me with Carly as they won't be happy that their only son has the nerve to cheat on an innocent girl like Tori.

Hah, who cares?

The funny thing is, I think my parents would love Carly if they ever met her; she's their idea of a _perfect _girl. I don't know how long I can keep this two girlfriends scenario up though, soon enough either Carly or Tori will request to see my parents and that won't go down too well...

Before I even realize I'm outside Carly and Spencer, her older brother's apartment, and I give a light knock on their wooden door. Spencer opens the door with a half smile. "Hey Ryder, how've you been? You better have not been eying up any other girls back in LA." I laughed half-heartedly at Spencer's slightly rude comment, shrugging it off as I invite myself into the apartment.

Spencer is giving me a suspicious look, almost telling me with his eyes that it better not happen, me cheating on Carly. He's a bit late for that...

I hear someone running down the stairs quickly, and I turn to my right, looking past Spencer's green bottle robot sculpture... what?

I see my beautiful girl, well, one of my beautiful girls standing at the bottom of the stairs, with a shy little smile upon her face. I walk over to her and take her by the hands, place them around my neck and kiss her gently. She smiles into the kiss as I pick her up and place her on the level ground in-front of me. I hug her tight.

Carly releases herself from my hold. "I've missed you so much! We have so much to do and you have more people to meet, oh I can't wait for this weekend!" she exclaims.

"I've missed you too baby, who will I be meeting?" I reply.

"You will be meeting Caterina Valentine, me and Sam met her on holiday a few months ago and Cat came to stay for the weekend last month, she's here again this week," Carly said eagerly.

Oh no! What!? Cat?

Cat is Tori's _bestfriend_! Along with that sulky goth... what was her name again? Jane? AH, _Jade!_

Okay, okay... Contain yourself Ryder, maybe it's not the same Cat? I could try asking a bit about her... then I'll know for sure if it's her and make a quick and lucky escape!

"O-oh that's cool, what's Cat like?" I manage to reply, I'm starting to get worried now...

"Ahh, Cat. Cat is very naive... she's cute, bubbly and quite an airhead. She's got big brown eyes, and I mean big! She has an obsession with red velvet cupcakes, she even dyed her hair the same colour as the cupcakes so she would have something in 'common' with them..." Carly chuckles.

"Are you okay, babe?" she asks me suddenly, noticing my pale face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, can't wait to meet her! When exactly am I going to meet her?" I ask nervously...

"About 5 minutes!" Carly squeals.

Oh no... Ohhh no, oh no no no no!

This can't be happening; Cat will recognise me almost straight away and tell Carly about Tori. My plans! They're all ruined! Carly and Tori will both find out that I have cheated on them both with each other, what am I going to do!?

"Hi hi hi," calls Cat, skipping through the front door that Spencer has just opened for her.

Cat looks me straight in the eye and immediately she knows who I am, anger flushes through her face.

Carly runs up to her and gives her a hug as Cat glares at me over her shoulder and motions to the kitchen, obviously telling me to go over there so she can kick my sorry butt to next Tuesday!

Spencer then announces that he is popping to the shop and that he'll be back within a hour.

"Carly, where's Sam? She told me to get you to find her once I get here?" Cat asks Carly innocently.

"Oh, okay! I'll go get her; you guys get to know each other!" Carly jogs out her apartment without a care in the world that she was leaving her boyfriend in her house _alone_ with an extremely cute petite red head.

"What the heck are **you** doing here?!" Cat snaps, whacking me harshly on the arm. She immediately answers for me, "You're cheating on Tori aren't you!? How could you, Ryder? Don't you think I'm giving you any mercy, you big meanie! I'm calling Tori and as soon as Carly gets back she will find out as well!" Cat screams at me.

_**Oh god.**_

I watch in horror as Cat picks up her pear phone and dials Tori's number.

"Tori! Guess who I just found with another girl? Mmhm, Ryder! He wasn't on a business trip, he's over Carly's. Yeah that's the one, the one we met on holiday. Don't cry, Tori, don't worry... this jerk will get what he deserves," she says, giving me an ice cold glare while placing her phone down.

At that ironic moment Carly comes in and sees we've been shouting...

"What's going on, guys?!" Carly asks.

"Carly, do you remember Victoria Vega? The girl you and Sam met on holiday along with me?

"Yes? I do, why?"

"This _boyfriend_ of yours has been dating Tori back in LA for the past two months, he's been cheating on you the whole time! I'm so sorry, Carly and you didn't deserve this."

"Is that so?" Carly says, turning to me, tears rushing down her face. She slaps me hard. My cheek is swelling; boy that girl has a good slap. "It's over, Ryder" Carly snaps.

That's when I realise, I shouldn't build my life on _**little white lies.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Thankyou for reading, please leave a review if you enjoyed this story.**_

_**-Sophie**_


End file.
